Fly me away and keep me safe
by FangirlFreakYoli
Summary: Dating the towns superhero was hard sometimes. Nightbird!Blaine Boyfriend!Kurt Villan!Hunter


**Hey!**

**So, I looove Nightbird!Blaine and Kurt as his boyfriend, and then someone finds out who Nightbird really is ( Blaine ) and they find out who Kurt is, so they threaten/kidnap Kurt and I just needed to write it!**

**So I'll hope you'll enjoy this oneshot of Nightbird!Blaine!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters. I just love making them do stuff.**

* * *

Dating the towns superhero was hard sometimes.

When Blaine got home and was very hurt or had failed a mission was the hardest. When Blane came home hurt, he was often badly hurt, and Kurt hated seeing his love in pain. And Blaine didn't want Kurt to stress around because of him, but Kurt of course media was saying bad things about Nightbird, but Kurt was okay. He loved Blaine and wouldn't change anything.

And it wasn't just bad.

Like these times when Blaine would take Kurt on his back and fly over New York, when Blaine would take him up on rooftops and they would have romantic dinners and everything would be perfect. The only bad thing was that Blaine made Kurt wear a mask while they were flying. "I don't wanna hide your beautiful face but if one of my enemies saw us now and you had no mask, you could get in danger." That was Blaine answered once when Kurt asked why he needed the mask. Blaine had always been afraid that one of his enemies would find out who Kurt was, because if they had the chance they would use that against him, which could lead to Kurt getting hurt.

What he didn't know what was right now being planned.

Nightbird had many enemies and one thing they all had in common: They all wanted to find that thing that could make Blaine do anything. And help they got finding that thing when a new villain came to town.

The Hunter.

He had dealt with Blaine before he was a superhero, but he recognized Blaine even if he was wearing the Nightbird costume. So, when the villains told him about their problem he was happy to help.

The found Blaine's facebook page, it was private but one of his specialities was computer hacking. They were all holding their breath as Huntel once again clicked Blaine's page and bam, all information they needed.

And, they found his week spot.

Kurt Hummel.

* * *

It was an ordinary day. Kurt was at his way home from NYADA and when he got home he would prepare for his and Blaine's date tonight. Blaine said he had prepared something special and Kurt really hoped Blaine would propose tonight.

Blaine knew Kurt wanted that he would propose to him and he had just been waiting for the right time.

They had been dating for almost four years now and living together for soon three, so everyone just waited for them to get engaged. And Kurt had been talking with Mercedes all night, talking about how Blaine asked him to dress up and wait of the roof. Mercedes wondered why Blaine wanted him to wait at the roof, but Kurt quickly said that they liked having dates there. He knew it really meant Blaine would take him somewhere they would need to fly too and that was always amazing. When Blaine carried him and he could see the whole city...

Kurt fell into dreams about how the night would end and what would happened, so he didn't really notice the dark figure that was walking against him, staring at Kurt. And when the dark figure grabbed Kurt's arm and started to drag him into an alley he didn't react at first. He was shocked, but right as he was in the alley he tried to get away.

"What are you doing? Let me go! Help, someone hel-" He got cut off by someone roughly forcing a gag around his mouth. He felt an odd taste and soon he felt the world turn darker and darker...

* * *

Blaine was worried.

Kurt didn't know, but he had cameras in their entire apartment that was connected to a "watch" on his arm. He needed to make sure Kurt always was home safe, but if he wasn't Blaine used to text him and ask if he were home ( which Blaine knew he wasn't ) and if he wasn't he should get going. Kurt couldn't find out because he would never allow Blaine to do this if he knew.

But that wasn't the problem now. No, the problem now was that it was one and a half hour ago Kurt should have been home but he wasn't and Blaine had called him but he hadn't answered, he had also texted. He had also gone to NYADA ( okay, he flew ) and looked after Kurt in the whole school and asked his friends but they said he had gone one hour ago. Blaine was starting to freak out a little. Where could he be? This was the completely wrong day for this to happened, Blaine had planned to propose tonight and now he couldn't find Kurt! He went home, but no Kurt. Blaine was now fully freaking out, where could he be? He was also pretty upset with himself, he should have made sure Kurt would be safe. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and calm down, but as soon he came into the kitchen he saw something unusual.

They never leaved something on the table, never. Even if they were in a rush they never did. That's why seeing a pice of paper on the table was so unusual. He had cleaned away everything and he couldn't remember putting that there. He walked to the table and picked up the note.

There was no one there, but if it was they would have been able to see how Blaine's mouth open and his eyes go wide. He dropped the note and ran out from the kitchen.

The note started with "Dear Nightbird" and ended with "Come soon, before his time is out."

There also was an address and that was where Blaine was going, after he changed into Nightbird.

There was no time to lose.

* * *

Kurt slowly sat up, trying to avoid fainting. He was still very dizzy and couldn't really remember where he was or why he was hear. Kurt leaned against he wall, trying to clear up his mind. The room was dark and from what he could see no one was there. He didn't wanna stand up yet, he needed to rest his head. Okay, so he was on his way home from NYADA, then someone dragged him into a alley, forced a gag on him with something on it that knocked him out. Great. He was just on his way home for his date with Blaine and then-

Blaine. He must be so worried. Kurt was freaking out, what if Blaine did something stupid? Of course Blaine would do something stupid, he would freak out on himself because he didn't know that Kurt was in danger. Wait, what if... No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be on of his enemies, where would they find out who Kurt was? Who Nightbird really was? Now Kurt was freaking out. If that was what was happening Blaine would do something stupid. He would put himself in danger just to save Kurt. Ugh, he was a hostage. If it really was them this was a trap and Blaine would walk straight into it.

He stood up after awhile and walked around. He found the door, it was locked. He was a prisoner. Kurt groaned out loud, he was frustated. He knew this always were a risk, and if he needed to be kidnapped to date Blaine, okay! Then he could be kidnapped and be used as a hostage, why not. Kurt was angry but he loved Blaine, he could stand it. But that didn't mean he wouldn't fight whoever kidnapped him. So, he went back to the door ( He hadn't even noticed he had walked away? ) and stated to bang at the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Let me out!" Kurt was screaming and when no one came he just continued to scream. And at last he heard the door being locked up. He stepped back from the door as it opened and he had no idea who it was that stepped forward.

He was someone new, a tall person. His eyes where hidden but Kurt could see his brown hair. His suit was blue and red, with white under. Not so very stylish, but Kurt still wondered who he was.

"Would you shut up? We're trying to consecrate and you don't make it easier." The guy was about to slam the door but Kurt held it back. Blaine had trained him in selfdefense and he was much stronger then when they started dating.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Kurt tried to make sure his voice wasn't shaking, trying to scare this guy, but he just rolled his eyes.

"I am The Hunter and I can't believe how Blaine could find such an annoying boyfriend." Crap. The Hunter ( not a catchy name ) smirked at the shocked look at his face. The Hunter slammed the door, leaving Kurt staring shocked at it.

* * *

Blaine was flying to the address that Kurt would be at. He knew it was probably a trap, but if it meant Kurt could be in danger he had to do it. He knew he was almost there, so he speeded up a little. He didn't wanna use all his powers but he needed to get there quickly. So, when he saw the building he was on his way to he felt reviled, Kurt was close. In a few seconds he was there, he landed on the roof and there someone stood. He landed and when he saw better he saw who it was.

Hunter Clarington.

He knew Hunter back in high school and they never liked each other, of course he would take any opportunity to destroy for Blaine. Or kidnap his boyfriend. Blaine stepped forward against him and saw that Hunter was smiling.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine couldn't find anything else to say and he really needed to know where Kurt was.

"Why the stress, Blaine? Don't you wanna chat a little first?" Blaine noticed how he said his name, it was a game of power. Hunter wanted him to know that he knew everything about Blaine. Blaine had a strategy, he would let Hunter play his little game and then he would think out what he would do to save Kurt. He stared at Hunter, not saying a word.

"Oh well, I guess I have to do the talking. Don't be worried, you'll see your little Kurtie soon." Hunter enjoyed how worked up he got Blaine by calling Kurt "Kurtie" and Blaine noticed. Because Hunter had kidnapped Kurt, he had no right to call Kurt that. That was what Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Tina and Quinn called him, he was not allowed.

''Did someone get a little upset? Can't I call him that? Well, he's annoying and he is way to resistant, but he's pretty. Very pretty.'' Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew what this was about. It was about getting Blaine angry and make him attack, by using Kurt. Hunter wanted to know that he had power over Blaine, because Hunter had Kurt.

''Did you work alone?'' Now it was Blaine who talked, he had a feeling Hunter couldn't have done this by himself. Kidnap Kurt, leave a note about it, get Kurt here and lock him in somewhere.

''No, I'm not the only one in this town who dislikes you. It was mostly other peoples works, I just got the information. And you see, hacking facebook isn't that hard.'' Of course. No hard information, if you knew how to you would always be able to see others information. But why?

''Why are you doing this? What will I need to do to get you to release Kurt?'' It had to be something, otherwise they wouldn't do it. Give them money? Not save the city? Blaine was sure he would do whatever he could to get Kurt free.

''Who said anything about releasing him?'' Wait, what? No, it had to be a game, it had to. Why would they just kidnap Kurt with no reason? Hunter smiled wickedly at Blaine.

''Oh, I see. You think it's a game, that I'm faking. That you'll only need to, I don't know, give us some money and you'll get your boyfriend back. No, that isn't the game. If you save him, you'll get him back. If you don't save him, well, then we'll see what we will do to him. But, if you do save him there is nothing that says we won't come after him again. I'm not so fond with the idea of killing him, it would be such a waste of a pretty face.'' No. No, they wouldn't do that. They couldn't kill Kurt, they couldn't. But if Blaine saved him? Well, then they would go after Kurt again, and again. He would never be really safe. He would be in danger in his own home. That wasn't fair, Kurt didn't deserve it. Kurt was made to be showed to the world, he was made to be in magazines and be famous. Not to hide away because he would always be in danger. Blaine didn't know what to do, but he knew he needed to find and save Kurt.

''How can I save him if I don't know where to find him?'' One thing Blaine had learned about Hunter was that he was a show off. Blaine knew that Hunter loved to show off his power, that it was his game. If Blaine gave him an opportunity to show Kurt, in his hands, he would do it. He would love for Blaine to see Kurt at his feet, to let Blaine know that he had the power of Kurt's life and safety in his hands. Sure, Blaine knew he would hate it but it was the only way to get this to work.

''Well, I could change that.'' He took out his phone and from what Blaine could see he was sending a text. Bingo. Blaine had to keep himself from smiling because he might finally get them out of here.

* * *

Kurt was sitting, waiting for something to happened. And then it did. Two of the villains that Blaine was working against locked up the door, opened and came in. Kurt couldn't place who they were, it was too dark. But he saw that they where coming against him and suddenly they dragged him up and forced his arms behind his back and started tying them. Kurt tried to fight but nothing helped. They gagged him and started to lead him out of there. Kurt tried to get away but they held his arms in such a tight grip he couldn't do anything but follow. He tried to stop walking, but it just hurt when they dragged him. The knot around his wrists was very tight and it hurt. They dragged him trough corridors and doors and at last they saw light. They where on a roof. With that Hunter guy, and Blaine. Blaine looked reviled, shocked and scared when he saw Kurt. Kurt was sure he looked the same. Reviled because Blaine was there, shocked because how could he be here and scared because how could this ever end good?

''Here he is. Get him over here.'' The two villains pushed Kurt over to Hunter, and because he wasn't ready he fell. He heard laugher and saw the worried look on Blaine's face, he saw how he was holding back from going to attack. Hunter grabbed Kurt's hair and forced him to sit up. Hunter had started his power play.

''So, what should we do now?'' It was a game. Hunter and Blaine was the player and they were playing about Kurt. Blaine to make sure he would be okay, Hunter to make sure he wouldn't be okay. And now it was Blaine's move.

''We should set rules.'' Hunter nodded, but stayed quiet. ''If I get myself and Kurt out here alive, non of you ever go after him. You can go after me but you never touch him again. Same rules for anyone who starts messing around in this town.'' Kurt started to shake his head, no, no, Blaine please no, you'll get yourself hurt please no. Hunter kneed Kurt in the back, trying to make him be still, but he didn't stop moving. He tried to get away, but Hunter just grabbed him by the arm, dragged him up in an almost stamding position and threw him on the ground. Blaine gasped and took a few steps forward. Hunter held up a hand, showing him to stop.

''You wanna play? Well, the game has just begun, we have all time in the world.'' Then he did something Kurt really wasn't ready for. Hunter grabbed the ropes that held his arms together, and lifted from the ground. Oh nice, he can fly. When he had flown high enough Kurt came with and ouch! Because of that Hunter was holding the ropes Kurt's arms came up first, from behind his back and that hurt. Blaine was up in a few seconds, following them. They were swaying over the roof and Kurt just knew something else was coming.

''This is so boring, don't you think? Why don't we make this, hm, more interesting?'' Kurt had a feeling he knew what ''more interesting'' was and he really didn't wanna know if it was true or not. He tried to keep as still as possible, he didn't wanna fall. They had gone higher and it was a few meters down and he didn't wanna fall.

''What do you mean by ''interesting''?'' Kurt couldn't see Hunter but Kurt he knew he was smiling. Then everything went fast. Hunter started flying left, still holding Kurt, and then there was no roof, only the open gap of a New York street. Blaine had already followed and he looked terrified. Kurt and Blaine locked eyes and Kurt could see Blaine mouthing ''I love you'', he wanted to do that too, but he was gagged.

''Could you two stop? I'm not going to be a third wheel, I'm not here for that.'' Hunter dragged Kurt up and grabbed him by the arm, which almost made Kurt laugh in revile from the pain. Then Hunter untied his gag and threw it down.

"Hi Kurtie, wanna join the conversation? Blaine hasn't talked so much." A nickname? He saw how Blaine changed position, he was getting ready for an attack. Kurt did not speak, he just looked at Blaine, trying to make sure of his next move.

"Well, then I might show of some of my powers." Oh shit. Suddenly Hunter dropped him, but before he started fall he, like, started flying. Just a inch or so higher. He looked down and jeez they were up high. Then Hunter started showing of his talents.

"My mind is my power. I'm very good at hacking computers, but also on other things." Just as he finished the sentence Kurt legs smacked together and his arms went up and more together. Then he became some sort of cube in the form. Then it stopped.

"And my favorite…" Suddenly the sky seemed much brighter and the fall much higher. Kurt then heard a scream and saw that was falling. He was falling right against the ground, like a stone. Kurt started screaming, but he couldn't move, he heard Blaine shout but couldn't do anything. He couldn't look down, but he could hear the crash of an body hitting the ground. Then he felt that Hunter was letting go and in a few seconds he was falling. He cried and screamed Blaine's name even though he knew it was no use. He opened his eyes and saw that he was almost at the ground, and under him laid the body of what had been the love of his life... Then it stopped. Everything was as it had been before, Blaine was still flying and the sky was not that bright and Hunter was still smirking. Blaine was staring shocked at Kurt who really had started crying and screaming.

"…illusion." Kurt started shocked at him because that was just cruel. Really fucking cruel. Blaine had understood Kurt had Hunter had made Kurt see something and it felt awful to not be able to comfort Kurt.

"Why do you keep doing this Hunter? Kurt has nothing to do with this!" Blaine was starting to get desperate, he just wanted Kurt safe and home.

"Oh sweet, innocent Blaine-y, you never understand. Of course Kurt has nothing to do with it, but I'm just _playing." _Kurt couldn't understand why Hunter did all this. He looked down and he saw that _a lot_ of people had gathered underneath them. And Kurt also noticed how far down it was. He gulped and looked up again, focusing on the conversation.

"...please just let him go." Blaine was begging but there was force in his voice and god Kurt wanted nothing more then be home with Blaine, safe and _together_.

"Well, we can make a deal. We'll have a competition, just as I said before, if you save Kurt you'll get him. If not... Well, I guess we have to find out?" Blaine was torn. if was fifty-fifty here, he could lose and god knows what would happened to Kurt then, or he could win and Kurt would be safe home. He had to take the chance. Blaine took a deep breath, then spoke.

"How are we gonna play?"

* * *

The rules were simple. They would fight, and the one first one who got to Kurt, who was standing at the buildings edge, tied up, blindfolded and gagged, won. But, you had to take the blindfold of, so if Hunter pushed Kurt of, but Blaine catches him and takes of the blindfold, Blaine wins. Kurt had been spun around so he had no idea which way the fall was and which way the roof was. Really, the fall was at his right side.

Blaine tried to think out a strategy against Hunter. He didn't know about mind powers, so he would just do as in Harry Potter. And he would try to attack then save Kurt. Good plan.

Well, maybe not. Blaine later realized this when he's fighting Hunter and it isn't going so well. He was pretty exhausted, and that was probably was Hunter wanted. But, Blaine wouldn't give up and Kurt was still standing over there and he _just couldn't stop because Kurt was still alive_. So, he kept fighting.

Blaine quickly flew against Hunter, then dived, then up behind Hunter and hit the back of Hunters head. Hunter started swaying, losing just a little bit height and during those seconds Blaine flew, fast as he could, against Kurt. But, right as he was about two arms length away, he started slowing down. His body felt heavy and it felt like he was going to fall, and just fall- NO! He couldn't. He struggled to get back his mind and he did after a lot of fighting. And right as he was back, he saw that Hunter was so close to Kurt, to either push him down or take of the blindfold. Blaine took up the lost seconds and flew to him, pushing down to the roof which he had just reached. Then they started fighting. And not superhero fighting, more like fighting. They tired to hit each other and kick each other, and Hunter tried to get them against Kurt, but Blaine wouldn't let it happened. Powers were forgotten, it was winning or losing.

But not really for Blaine, because he had kick ass over human strength and yeah, Hunter didn't have a chance. So, Blaine got up on his feet and started running. When he reached Kurt the first thing he did was making sure he wasn't as close to the edge. He could feel Kurt tense up when he dragged him in, but he just held Kurt close as his hands went for the blindfold.

"Shh, darling it's me. Don't me afraid." Kurt relaxed at these words and Blaine untied the blindfold. Just as he it fell from Kurt's eyes he was about to lift him up and fly away, but then Kurt screamed.

"Blaine! Watch out!" He was about to turn, but before he knew it Hunter grabbed his shoulder, dragged him back and threw him on the ground. Then Blaine could see Hunter run and push Kurt over the edge and Blaine barley could get up. But he did. He did and he dived, right after Kurt, thinking of all their memories and what a wonderful future they would have and add so many memories. He flew faster and Kurt falled more and more. Kurt could see, but not scream. He reached up his tied hands, trying to reach Blaine, but it was hard.

Kurt always knew Blaine would catch him. Blaine would never fail him. Never. He would take Kurt in his arms and together they would go home. Together.

And when Blaine did that, when he took Kurt in his arms, he couldn't even hear what Hunter screamed at them because he was _safe_.

And oh god how reviled Blaine was, but the feeling didn't last long.

"I never agreed to your rule about leaving Kurt alone! We'll meet soon, Nighrbird!"

* * *

**Hope it didn't suck. If it did, I'M SO SORRY**

**Well, revive of you want! I'm also gonna post this on Tumblr! My username is _klainerinnightvale_!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
